Control handles, such as are used in video games, include at least one switch which is activated as by the thumb of a hand that is grasping the handle. It is desirable that at least one part of the handle, such as the part that abuts the palm of the hand, have a soft feel comparable to that of leather, and that the area to be depressed to operate the switch be slightly raised to indicate that the switch is there and to provide a soft tactile feel thereat to make it comfortable to repeatedly operate the switch. A handle of the above type which could be constructed at low cost, would be of value.